


What Happens In The Chasm

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doppelganger shenanigans, F/M, GN Reader, M/M, Multi, Threesome, book xi spoilers, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: Two Lucio's. One you. No one else around. You know what that means: sexy doppelgänger shenanigans.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Lucio/Apprentice, Lucio/Apprentice/Lucio, Lucio/Reader/Lucio, Lucio/You, Lucio/You/Lucio, Lúcio/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 506





	What Happens In The Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw this coming. Don't read ahead if you've not read Lucio's Book XI (Judgement). Text from the beginning is borrowed from the book itself to set the mood, but all the sexy shit is written by me - you'll know when it kicks in.

“You’ll never make it out of here alive, old man.”

Lucio whirls, a sword appearing in his hand once more.

“Who said that?” He growls. “Who’re you calling old?”

Mocking laughter fills the air, echoing off the walls. It sounds…horribly familiar.

“You’re worthless,” the faceless voice calls. “You can’t even find your way out.”

“Coward!” Lucio snaps. “Show yourself and say that to my face!”

“ _Prhahahaha_! If you insist…it’s your funeral.”

A golden-haired man strides out of the darkness, brandishing a massive sword. He spits into the snow at Lucio’s feet.

“How pathetic,” the man sneers. “Just look at yourself.”

Lucio doesn’t answer, gaping at his younger doppelganger in disbelief.

You shift on your feet, feeling a little bolder than you should.

“Who the hell are you?” You ask.

The younger Lucio laughs and shakes his head, lazily gesturing with his sword.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He smirks. “I’m the better man. Just look at that washed-up has-been, following his betters around like a kicked dog…”

Your hands clench into fists.

“Shut up,” you spit. “You’re nothing but an imposter.”

If anything, the younger Lucio’s cruel smile growls even wider.

“Heh…” His gaze drags down your body, a new sort of twinkle in his eye. “Seems like there’s a little fight in you. I’d like to see what you’re made of…” His eyes flicker to Lucio. “After I dispose of this old man, of course.”

You feel Lucio tense beside you, prepared to do battle without question. Both versions of himself shift on their feet, and it’s mere second off being a potential bloodbath, when—

“Or…”

The younger Lucio has looked back to you, his eyes fixated in a strange way, one that makes you feel transparent, seen in all the ways that make your cheeks heat.

“Or?” You ask, voice barely above a murmur.

“Or perhaps there is a way everyone might win in this situation.”

The younger Lucio sheaths his sword and steps forward. Lucio acts on impulse, stepping into the path.

His younger self tuts at him.

“You haven’t tasted your magician yet, have you?” Lucio’s eyes go wide for a moment, and then narrow. His younger self grins victorious. “I didn’t think so. Not in the ways that matter.”

A gust of wind blows through the chasm, swirling fog around your feet and in the air between you. Your vision goes cloudy for a moment, and when it clears, it is just Lucio standing in front of you.

“So many interruptions…”

You startle at the sudden voice behind you, at the body pressed against your back. Your eyes flicker slowly up to Lucio as his younger self leans into your neck, pressing the tip of his nose there and dragging it up with a deep, almost feral breath.

“…and never a chance to really taste.”

You swallow thickly when his teeth graze your pulse; they’re sharper than his older self’s, and an almost perfect match to his wolfish grin.

Lucio seems to catch up to himself, gripping his sword tighter as he steps forward. “You step away from—”

A hand settles at your waist, a warm palm that makes you shiver with delight.

“Your magician is warm, old man,” the younger Lucio sighs into your shoulder. “And wonderful. Too wonderful for a coward like you.”

“Take that back!” Lucio growls.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

And then his lips are at your neck, soothing the little scratches his teeth have made along your pulse.

The world spins for a moment, and you’re sure that if he hadn’t had a hand at your waist to steady you, you would have fallen.

“Oh now,” the younger Lucio purrs into your neck. “Where’s that _fight_ I saw not so long ago?”

You swallow, and rather than pushing him away like you should, you tilt your neck and open more of yourself up to him, pressing a hand to his against your waist.

And with your other, you offer it out to Lucio.

His eyes go wide, and for a moment he seems speechless. A first for him, most definitely.

His younger self hums happily at each of your reactions, and pauses in his kisses to address the Lucio before you.

“Let’s see who’s the better fuck, mmm?” The younger one purrs. “If you’re as practised as you claim, you should beat me easy. Or does certain _equipment_ not work anymore, old man?”

“I’ll have you know everything works just _fine_!”

“Mmmhmm…”

Your world is starting to go a little foggy again, the younger Lucio’s hands and lips and teeth moving everywhere they can.

“Lucio…” You sigh softly.

Lucio’s eyes fly wide, and you can see little beads of sweat budding at his temples despite the brisk temperature.

“No,” he growls. “No! I—I won’t.”

The younger Lucio chuckles into your neck, and his hand slips into your undergarments.

“I shouldn’t have expected anything else from an old man.”

And then Lucio pounces.

Throwing his sword to the ground with a clang, he steps forward and pulls you from his younger self’s grasp.

Your lips smash together, teeth on teeth as he holds you to him with a hand on either side of your face.

You moan into the kiss, and when the familiar tang of blood rushes in your mouth, your knees threaten to collapse once more.

“Oh, _love_ ,” Lucio moans.

His hands are everywhere, greedy and impatient, and you know you should take the option to stop him, but you refuse to give up the first moment of peace you’ve had in so long.

As he shifts the material from your top half, you feel a new warmth press against your back as the younger Lucio presses himself to you.

In perfect sync, one moves to the left and the other to the right, each attacking a side of your neck with careful nips of their teeth and soothing sweeps of their hot little tongues.

“ _O-oh…_ ” You sigh, the noise getting caught in your throat along with a low moan.

From behind you, Lucio’s younger self purrs and rolls his hips. You feel the hard heat of his cock even through your clothes, and within seconds you’re pressing back and keening, begging for more.

“Oh no no _no_ —” Lucio tuts at you, and you lift your hazy gaze to spy a glint in his eye as he pulls back to stare you down. “Now, that won’t do, love.”

You feel the pressure of his hands at your hips, stopping your grinding movements as you shift back against his younger self’s cock. You have barely moaned out your protest when he pulls them forward and grinds his own length against your upper thigh, just short of where you want him.

“ _Lucio_!”

“Yes?”

“Yes?”

You hardly hear the echo of their voices, one taunting and one smug. Reaching back and forward, you burry a hand in the hair of each, gripping them hard and tugging them back to your neck.

The younger Lucio chuckles into your skin, already working on adding new little marks.

“So impatient,” he purrs. “Are we doing things to you?”

“Of course we are,” Lucio replies. “Have you seen us? We’re both delicious. But mainly me.”

His hands have shifted beneath your clothes, massaging your hips, inching closer to where his cock is pressed against you.

The younger Lucio grins against your shoulder. “Oh, but we both know who the better choice is, don’t we?”

Lucio _hmphs_. “Clearly experience is more important.”

“Not if you no longer have the stamina. What’s your record time, old man? Twenty seconds?”

The growl that flies from Lucio’s throat reverberates through your entire body, and before you realise what’s happening you are being walked backward and slammed into the rocky chasm wall, the younger Lucio groaning behind you from the force.

You moan impatiently, so sick of hearing them squabble. It never mattered to you who was better, you always knew your choice, you just need to get off, to satisfy the burn racing through your entire body.

“ _Please_!” You whine.

Your hips jerk, simultaneously trying to grind back and press forward.

Each of them responds in sync, and you are sandwiched between them as each of their hard cocks press against all of your most sensitive places. The younger Lucio’s teeth have started marking the back of your neck, and the older Lucio has begun trailing his hot, open-mouthed kisses down your chest.

“Do you need something, love?” Lucio croons.

“You just need to ask, we’re _very_ accommodating,” his younger self adds.

“I—I—”

You’ve never been so lost for words before, so completely taken by the heat of your body that true coherency was out of your reach.

And so you can only push at Lucio’s shoulder with your hand, urging him downward. His eyes become cast over by shadows, and a predatory grin twists his lips.

“Oh, I _knew_ you liked me on my knees,” he smirks.

And then he drops.

They seem to work as though they were the same mind, and you know enough of the realms to understand that at least some part of them are the same mind.

On his knees before you, Lucio shifts aside your garments to access between your legs, and his younger self shifts and unbuttons his own pants to free his cock. You can already feel it grinding against the heat of your ass, seeking more friction to get himself off.

When Lucio’s mouth makes contact with you, your world goes black for a few moments before returning in blazing spots of white.

You gasp and throw your head back, and your neck is immediately set upon by the younger Lucio as his older self works you toward your orgasm.

You hiss your encouragement under your breath, a hand in Lucio’s hair to hold him close as you thrust and grind, and a hand in his younger self’s hair to guide him to your shoulder, where he suckles and moans.

Within moments, you feel yourself crashing, and you can hear each of them murmur their approval at the sounds you make, at the way your body twists and writhes against them.

And then your body sags, and suddenly it’s against the rocky wall and not against a hard body. His younger self has vanished, leaving just the two of you to burn out.

You watch through hooded eyes as Lucio, now the sole owner of his own face, rises to his feet. His gaze locks with yours, and he brushes the wetness at the corner of his mouth away with his thumb.

“Well?” He asks. “How did I do?”

You exhale in one long shaking breath.

You don’t think you can really put the ache in your body into words, the heat still flushing every inch of skin both versions of Lucio had been touching not even moments before.

His lips twist into a familiar, vaguely cocky grin.

“That good, huh?”

He kisses your jaw, and then your cheek, and then your nose, and then with a sigh he begins to help you redress and right yourself. You don’t feel at all presentable or strong in your knees, but you do notice that the set of stairs have appeared on the other wall of the chasm.

Lucio turns to follow your gaze, and then makes a curious noise.

“Huh,” he murmurs.

You shrug. “Maybe it wasn’t any specific kind of battle you had to defeat him in?”

He turns back to you, that wicked glint back in his eye.

“Be glad that my younger self was a selfish and clueless lover,” he tells you. “It’s one of the _many_ things I’ve become better at.”

He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you in for one last kiss, then turns back to the stairs. A ray of sunlight catches on the two of you, as though guiding you toward the surface.

You tug on Lucio’s hand, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Come on,” you tell him, nodding toward the stairs. “Let’s go.”


End file.
